


GOOD NIGHT, BABY.

by weiweihish



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiweihish/pseuds/weiweihish
Summary: 回歸期間緊湊的行程讓即使是處於體力最鼎盛的花樣年華的孩子們都有些不堪負荷。更不用說體力數值只有一的尹淨漢了。





	GOOD NIGHT, BABY.

**Author's Note:**

> 車  
> 現實向  
> 想寫尹淨漢累到性格ooc呵呵

GOOD NIGHT, BABY.

 

回歸期間緊湊的行程讓即使是處於體力最鼎盛的花樣年華的孩子們都有些不堪負荷。更不用說體力數值只有一的尹淨漢了。

 

參加完深夜行程的淨漢一上保母車就倒頭睡得昏天暗地，連到了宿舍門口都沒有轉醒的跡象。

 

崔勝哲一下車就看見夫勝寬站在主唱隊保母車的副駕駛座邊猶豫不已，瞬間明白他是不忍心叫醒從音樂節目完就明顯表現出倦態的尹淨漢。

 

崔勝哲快步走了過去。

 

「我來吧。」崔勝哲小聲地說。

 

夫勝寬一看到崔勝哲就鬆了口氣，他點點頭說了聲「麻煩哥了」便退後一步讓崔勝哲上前，崔勝哲讓夫勝寬幫忙拿尹淨漢的背包就叫他先上樓洗漱好早點休息，也讓他注意一下其他成員。，不要沒卸妝就睡覺。

 

吩咐完弟弟的崔勝哲這才又回頭看依舊睡的沉的愛人，看到淨漢蹙著眉的睡顏，心隱隱疼了起來。

 

輕輕拍了拍淨漢消瘦的臉頰，崔勝哲心又抽了一下，這人只要一回歸就跟消氣的氣球一般，明明沒有在減肥，體重卻咻咻咻往下掉，比他們這些努力節食運動的人成效還好。

 

尹淨漢過了幾秒才有反應，眉頭動了動，眼皮底下的眼珠子轉了轉，鼻子哼哼幾聲，就像是被打擾睡眠的小貓一樣，「......到宿舍了嗎？」淨漢打了個小呵欠，意識迷濛低聲咕噥，軟糯的音調帶著濃厚的鼻音，既性感又可愛。

 

淨漢似乎沒有認出此時站在他旁邊的人是崔勝哲，閉著眼睛開始動作，不願恢復視覺的他手摸索著車門扶著就要下車，但是動作一點都不俐落，還踉蹌了下差點與地面來個親密接觸，嚇得崔勝哲小聲驚呼趕緊接住他。

 

然而尹淨漢絲毫沒有要睜眼的意思，崔勝哲嘆了口氣，把人攬進懷裡，「淨漢啊......」

 

大腦累得無法運轉，五感變遲鈍的淨漢直到孰悉的味道竄入鼻尖才後知後覺意識到是崔勝哲正抱著他，他一下子放空全身力氣，整個人像沒了骨頭似的趴在崔勝哲厚實的胸膛。

 

崔勝哲承擔著尹淨漢的重量感到又無奈又好笑，他把手托在尹淨漢都要沒肉的屁股，示意尹淨漢把腳環上自己的腰際，

 

「抱好了。」輕聲在對方耳邊提醒，崔勝哲毫不費力就把人抱起，邁開步伐往宿舍前進。

 

尹淨漢乖巧的把頭安穩地置於崔勝哲寬寬的肩膀，時不時嘟噥幾聲，把崔勝哲可愛的忍不住偏頭給他幾個啄吻。

 

 

平安無事把尹淨漢送回房裡，崔勝哲好情人做到底，幫忙尹淨漢卸好妝，用毛巾擦臉，甚至還保養了。直到這個步驟前尹淨漢都如同洋娃娃一般閉著眼躺在床上任由崔勝哲擺布。

 

可是當崔勝哲跪在床邊要幫他換下衣服時，尹淨漢突然半睜開眼伸手抓住崔勝哲幫他解扣子的手，驚的崔勝哲抖了好大一下，

 

尹淨漢就這麼握著崔勝哲的手腕盯著他看，看的崔勝哲心裡有些發毛，不曉得尹淨漢到底有什麼意圖，他弱弱的開口，

 

「...我、我只是幫你換衣服...絕對沒有其他心思......」

 

聽了對方的解釋尹淨漢也沒其他動作，又盯了崔勝哲好一會，才緩緩放下手，但是下一刻從他嘴裡吐出的話語卻嚇得崔勝哲硬生生把他原本就烏黑水亮的大眼睜大一倍。

 

 

「我想做愛。」

 

 

聽聞尹淨漢的話，崔勝哲訝異的有些無法組織語言，「咦、诶诶？淨漢.....你、你，诶？」

 

尹淨漢看著崔勝哲呆愣的模樣到是鬧起憋扭，嘟嘴又伸手去扯崔勝哲的衣服，無奈因為疲累沒有力氣，拉了好幾下衣服也沒把一個扣子解開。

 

沒得逞的尹淨漢的怒氣值升高了一階，改用軟綿綿的手敲打崔勝哲的胸，嘴裡還不停叨念「我想做愛、要做愛，崔勝哲是木頭」云云。

 

好不容易回過神的崔勝哲無奈極了，只覺得尹淨漢是累到腦袋瓜都不請楚了才會說出這種反常的話，他一把箝住完全沒造成疼痛反倒像是在撩撥他的在他胸前肆虐的手，哄孩子般語氣開口，

 

「乖，你太累了先休息，想做明天做好不好？」

 

崔勝哲邊說邊摸摸尹淨漢的頭試圖安撫他，但是崔勝哲忘了，想睡覺的孩子是最任性吵鬧的時候，這時候加上想吃糖......嘖嘖，這可不是用一句話就能打發的了，一定要得到一些實質的甜頭才肯罷休。

 

尹淨漢「哼」了聲撥開頭上的手，翻過身面向崔勝哲不死心又去扯他的褲頭，把拉鏈拉下，尹淨漢修長的手指便直接探入摸上火熱的碩大物。

 

「淨漢!」崔勝哲握住尹淨漢不安分的手，咬牙低聲警告，但是他氣餒的發現自己的性器在愛人的觸碰下依舊起了反應。

 

再次被阻止的尹淨漢眼圈一紅嘴巴一偏，就真的如同要不到糖的孩子般哭泣出聲，「嗚嗚嗚你不想跟我做愛，你不愛我了！」甚至開始在床上打滾踢腿耍賴。

 

面對行為變的兒童化無法講理的尹淨漢，崔勝哲只覺得又無奈又好笑，輕輕嘆了口氣後蹲下身來伸手捧住尹淨漢的臉讓他面對自己，無奈尹淨漢還在鬧脾氣，抵抗著他的控制，發現力氣敵不過後索性閉上眼睛不想與崔勝哲對視。

 

尹淨漢可愛的反抗讓崔勝哲忍不住笑出聲，也不逼迫他睜開眼，用大拇指摩娑尹淨漢柔軟的面頰，「真的想做？」

 

目的就要達到，尹淨漢慢慢張開眼睛，一下就對上崔勝哲那烏黑閃亮的大眼，裏頭滿是深深的眷戀和寵溺。尹淨漢是一隻蝴蝶，崔勝哲就是世界上最甜美的花蜜，被吸引而身陷其中只不過是自然法則罷了。

 

尹淨漢盯著崔勝哲，恍恍惚惚伸出手討抱抱，「要，要做愛！」語畢，崔勝哲的唇立刻就貼上他的，尹淨漢邊享受這美好的親吻邊在心裡腹誹，還以為有多堅持呢！這上嘴的速度不是挺快的嗎！

 

崔勝哲倒也不是個有始無終的人，誰不想與愛人來個深入的親密接觸啊！尤其他也已經將近半個月沒有發洩了！只是就怕尹淨漢體力不支，才不敢要求。只是現在主子都翻牌了，那當然恭敬不如從命啊！

 

崔勝哲邊吻著尹淨漢邊移動到床上，期間還抽空伸出手從床頭矮櫃裡翻出潤滑劑與保險套備用。

 

崔勝哲忘情的吻著對他來說如同罌粟花令人上癮的形狀完美的唇瓣，一下沿著輪廓舔舐，一下又有些粗魯的咬上飽滿的唇珠，被吃痛的主人不滿地打了下手臂才又繼續深入。

 

崔勝哲用靈巧的舌將尹淨漢從貝齒到齒齦到頰肉全探索了一遍，最後又揪住軟舌吸吮，尹淨漢無法吞入的唾液全由他代勞。直到尹淨漢呼吸開始變得紛亂急促，提醒他愛人就要缺氧，崔勝哲才依依不捨退離雙辦。他溫柔地幫尹淨漢拭去留在嘴角的水液。

 

尹淨漢小臉早已染上美麗的嫣紅，雙眼迷濛神智有些不清，卻依舊想向崔勝哲索吻，紅嫩的舌微微探出嘴試圖去舔舐停在他嘴邊的手指。

 

崔勝哲的眼神暗了暗，被戀人如此挑撥還能忍住不趕緊來上一發的男人還算是男人嗎？也不管衣服會不會損壞，他用力扯開尹淨漢的襯衫讓白皙的身子暴露於空氣之中，立刻埋頭攻擊早已挺立的紅櫻，用牙齒磨咬，另一邊的也不冷落，用拇指與食指扯拉搓捻，沒多久時間乳粒的顏色變得更加艷麗。

 

「亨恩...啊哈啊！勝哲！嗯啊！」尹淨漢手不知何時環住在他胸前肆虐毛茸茸的腦袋，傳上的層層快感激的他不斷哼叫，只是他還不滿足於此，「勝哲...啊啊...下面...也要...！」

 

然而崔勝哲聽聞卻只是頓了下還是繼續舔弄乳首，絲毫沒有要往下移動的意思。

 

尹淨漢覺得委屈極了，難耐的他放開崔勝哲，手直接往底褲裡伸，然而就在快要摸上自己的那瞬間他竟被阻止了！

 

崔勝哲壞心的捉住尹淨漢的手，腳也卡入他雙腿之間不讓他夾起摩擦，尹淨漢生氣地瞪著抬起頭衝他微笑的罪魁禍首，就在他開口要罵人時，崔勝哲另一隻空閒的手突然隔著褲子覆上尹淨漢的私密處，突如其來的刺激讓脫口而出的聲音變了調。

 

「嗯啊啊啊！哈啊！」生理的淚水積聚於發紅的眼框，一下就超出積載的負荷順著臉頰留下。

 

「淨漢啊...舒服嗎？」崔勝哲手指緩慢描繪著尹淨漢雙腿間的凸起，時而在上頭打轉時而又用大手著個包覆給予刺激，滿意的看著尹淨漢半瞇著眼氣息不穩整個人沉浸在快感中完全回答不出他的問題，全身也顫抖不已沒有力氣只能任由他擺布，才褲子連同底褲一起拉下，讓勃發的已被自己的液體浸的溼答答的性物重見天日。

 

「我們淨漢......反應真的很大呢......這麼想跟我做愛啊？」崔勝哲調笑著一把握上尹淨漢的性器上下擼動，也不忘撫揉下方飽滿的小球。

 

「哈啊...啊...真的、好喜歡勝哲！想要...一直...做愛！」尹淨漢被快感攻陷的有些迷迷糊糊，在加上原本就疲累不堪，兩項要素加起來彷彿成了吐真利器，尹淨漢比平時更愛撒嬌也坦率，又伸出手要崔勝哲抱他。

 

如此直白可愛的尹淨漢讓崔勝哲原本還想玩弄的心思一下子全沒了，他低聲暗罵自己一聲，連忙挺身從速解開自己的皮帶褲頭，拉下底褲讓脹的發紫發痛、連青筋都浮現的巨物解放，又緊忙拆開保險套套上，拿起潤滑液擠出於手心摀熱，然後小心翼翼的壓著尹淨漢的大腿根，讓從剛剛就收縮不停地嫩紅後穴展現於眼前。

 

尹淨漢的嫩穴已經分泌出了不少腸液再加上從柱身留下情液讓整個屁股都水亮亮的，淫迷的景象讓崔勝哲忍不住吞了口口水，指尖輕輕摳著穴口卻一下就被吸入，於是崔勝哲毫不猶豫就送入一指，很快的就是第二根手指然後是第三根。

 

尹淨漢已經完全陷入情慾之中，方才崔勝哲的手離開他的性器時他還不開心的哼哼唧唧，不過看到崔勝哲掏出他的碩物後他眼睛一下子亮了起來，開始期待接下來的發展。可是好一時間過去了，崔勝哲卻還是只用手指刮刮戳戳他的小穴，雖然也很舒服，可是尹淨漢想要更長，更大，更熱的東西塞滿他填滿他，他飢渴的扭起腰，哭泣出聲。

 

「勝哲...快...」

 

「好了好了。」

 

確認完全不會傷到尹淨漢，崔勝哲終於抽出手指換上自己粗壯的硬挺抵上穴口，然後一個挺腰就把自己埋入花穴之中。被柔軟溫熱的肉壁包圍的感覺真的舒爽極了，崔勝哲忍不住舒服的讚嘆出聲。而尹淨漢在被進入填滿的那一刻喊出聲了，不過是開心滿足的呻吟，甚至還微微笑起來。

 

崔勝哲憐愛的心都要化了，他俯下身圈著尹淨漢，親親他的鼻頭，

 

「這麼開心啊？」

 

「很...舒服啊...勝哲真的好棒！」尹淨漢瞇眼笑著，雙手捧起崔勝哲的臉又是一吻。

 

「好啦...很晚了，我要速戰速決囉！才能快點休息。」崔勝哲也給尹淨漢一吻，然後就挺起身將手撐在尹淨漢身體兩側，尹淨漢也自動地把雙腳跨上崔勝哲腰際。

 

「開始囉！」在崔勝哲宣布完的那一刻他的腰快速擺動起來，把性器深深送入穴裡又抽出，一次比一次撞入更深層的地方，快速的磨蹭之下讓穴口處產生了許多細小白色的泡沫，緩緩沿着股間滑落滴到床單。

 

兩人的身體非常契合，加上崔勝哲熟悉尹淨漢的的全身上下，一下子就能找到敏感點，尹淨漢也非常了解該怎麼配合崔勝哲收縮腸道讓他感受最極致的快樂。

 

尹淨漢手緊緊抓著崔勝哲的手臂仰頭喘息，崔勝哲每次的衝撞都研輾過尹淨漢體內最敏感的那處，酥麻的電流不停從交合處順着骨錐竄上使得尹淨漢的身體不住戰慄，生理淚水也不斷從眼裡溢出滑下，在面頰形成一條條的淚痕。

 

崔勝哲動著腰喘息低低呻吟，性器在通道中被適力的絞著，柔軟嫩壁有節奏的吸合放鬆，偶而的痙攣更是讓崔勝哲快活的忍不住呼出粗氣，接著就是更加用力的抽插，整個拔出指留頭部堵在穴口又狠狠撞入侵上深處的軟肉，一副恨不得把自己嵌入尹淨漢體內的架式。

 

房內的溫度隨兩人激烈運動散發出的熱氣漸漸升高，氣氛繾綣旖旎。

 

尹淨漢手扒上崔勝哲厚實的背膀，崔勝哲的攻擊實在太過準確了，每一次都能磨蹭、碰觸到花心。層層築構的快感與洶湧襲來的痠軟酥麻使尹淨漢就要招架不住，他指尖掐入崔勝哲肉裡，夾住崔勝哲腰側的小腿開始發軟、陣陣震顫，就快要無法繼續使力，他的穴蕊也越縮越緊，吐出的呻吟越發高亢，

 

「勝、哲！嗯嗚！哈啊！要、到了！嗚嗯！」

 

「淨漢乖，我、也要到了！哈...」

 

崔勝哲騰出手摸上尹淨漢變得潮紅臉蛋，修長的手指按揉他同樣是絳紅的耳廓，看著他水氣氤氳迷濛的眼睛，情不自禁傾下身給予了一個如同對待珍寶、愛意滿滿輕柔的吻。下身的動作不減速，衝撞的幅度又大了些，終於在一次的深深頂入直接撞上脆弱的敏感點，尹淨漢達到頂點了。

 

快感是一張漫天大網桎梏所有的神經元，除了快樂之外的神經傳輸似乎都暫時短路了，只能感受到完全的舒服快活。尹淨漢仰頭微拱起腰，他的性器一股一股吐出濃稠愛液，一些蹭到了崔勝哲線條優美、緊實的腹部，大部分則是都到了自己的小肚子上，有些還跑進了肚臍之中，形成濁白的小水漥。

 

高潮讓尹淨漢眼睛睜得大大的，因為還與崔勝哲接著吻，他的呻吟喊叫都被吞入對方肚裡，只能用鼻子哼哼出聲來表達他的快意。

 

崔勝哲則是配合著尹淨漢後穴的痙攣又繼續抽插了幾次才低吼著達到了高點，他退離尹淨漢被他啃吻的紅腫的唇瓣，牽引出的銀白絲線更為淫穢蕩漾的氣氛增添了淫色感，崔勝哲邊享受高潮的餘韻感邊啃舔著尹淨漢的頸側。

 

直到紊亂的氣息逐漸平穩，崔勝哲才又用力再尹淨漢鎖骨留下一吻，然後緩緩退出依舊半勃的陽物，俐落摘下裝滿濁液的保險套打結丟進一旁的垃圾桶，翻過身換成跪坐在尹淨漢身邊，拿過矮櫃上的紙巾與濕紙巾著手幫尹淨漢和自己清潔。

 

尹淨漢筋疲力竭的似乎連一根手指頭都動不了了，明顯的神智不清、昏昏欲睡，可是他仍然半睜著眼睛看崔勝哲動作，捨不得閉上眼睛休息

 

崔勝哲憐惜的輕撫著尹淨漢滿是細汗的額頭，瞇眼笑的溫柔開口，「快睡吧！」

 

「勝哲...一起...」尹淨漢終究敵不過睡魔，眼睛緩緩閉起，嘴裡還是小小聲嘟噥著要崔勝哲陪他一起睡。

 

「知道了，等我清理完就睡，乖...睡覺！」

 

等到尹淨漢呼吸頻率變得長而安定，崔勝哲下床進到浴室，隨後拿著一盆溫水走到床邊放下，輕柔用毛巾把尹淨漢全身上下都擦拭一遍，保證把尹淨漢都清理乾淨後才又回到浴室快速沖洗一翻，這時候疲累席捲而來，崔勝哲邊打呵欠邊走出浴室然後躡手躡腳爬上床躺好，輕摟住沉睡的尹淨漢，在額上留下一吻，才閉上眼睛。

 

 

「晚安了，我的寶貝。」

 

 


End file.
